


Chess

by threedices



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Canon Related, Canon Universe, Gen, Implied Relationships, Male-Female Friendship, Pre-Relationship, Short One Shot, can be seen as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threedices/pseuds/threedices
Summary: Byakuran sometimes invites Chrome for tea and chess. Set in a nebulous not quite canon, post Future arc world.





	Chess

They played chess together.

Byakuran wasn’t so fond of it, but she was.

Sometimes, he thought it was Mukuro looking out of her lovely face, but he wasn’t sure.  
(So much knowledge, all past and gone; and no Hyper Intuition to make up for it.)

Sometimes, Byakuran would ‘slip’, and call her Mukuro-kun.

If he got a frown, it was Mukuro.  
It if was a smile, it was her.

(Chrome loved to play chess.  
He thought it had to do with the fact that you got to control all your pieces, but it that was wrong.  
Chrome loved chess, because no one got hurt.  
Her pride wasn’t bruised by something as simple as losing a game.)


End file.
